


We'll figure it out

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Fingering, M/M, Sam is around 14, Some angst, Tears, Underage - Freeform, unknown reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Would you write a deaged-Sam fic that’s an AU from 9x10? I’m basically picturing Castiel showing up in Dean’s hotel room with an underage-Sam, and once Castiel leaves, they um, have sex(bottom!Sam)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll figure it out

Dean sighed a little, poised to bring his drink up to his lips again when there was a sudden flurry of wings in the motel room. Jumping out of his chair, Dean was about to yell at Cas when he suddenly realized the angel was not alone.

“Hello Dean.” Cas said, though Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Sam.

Well, who he guessed was Sam since the other male was no longer over 6 feet tall. Maybe at best was 5' 5”, any maybe 14 years old and who was having a hard time keeping his pants from falling down.

“What the hell?” He asked, sounding a little breathless.

“This is a problem that I can not solve, so I'm sorry about your problems, but this takes precedence.” Cas said, suddenly gone before Sam could even open his mouth.

The quiet that filled the room was nearly deafening as Dean continued to stare and Sam didn't seem to be too keen on talking. Lifting his glass, Dean drained it before attempting to talk, though it took him a few times to start.

“What happened?” He asked, then flinched a little at how harsh he sounded. “I mean, when I left you guys on the bridge, you didn't look like this.”

“I don't know. One minute I was talking to Cas, the next I was trying to keep my pants from falling and looking up at him.” Sam sighed.

“And he has no clue?”

“No, he doesn't think it has anything to do with the angel that was in me,” Dean flinched again as he said that. “But he isn't sure. He's going to try and figure it out.”

“And he brings you to me? Why not take you to the bunker?”

“I asked him that, but he didn't have an answer for that either.”

“Just great.” Dean sighed, sitting on the chair and putting his face in his hands.

He wasn't joking when he told Sam he was poison and that the younger needed to stay away, but now he's here. And a teenager to boot. What the hell was Cas thinking?

“Why don't you call a taxi, have them take you near the bunker?” Dean asked, leaning back in the chair, not looking at Sam.

“Why can't I just stay here?” There was a defiance in Sams tone, just like Dean remembered.

“Because I told you I was going, I'm bad for you and your life and that hasn't changed in the past hour.”

“So you want me to just leave and be alone when I'm like this. With no real reason why I'm suddenly young again and no clue if I'm going to keep getting younger. Maybe this is just the start, maybe it'll happen again and I'll be even younger, though next time I might end up not having my memory or how to take care of myself.  
But no, you're right, I better go.”

Sams foot steps were too quiet as they moved across the room towards the door and Dean was out of the chair before he even made it, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Sammy.” Dean sighed, turning him around, a little shocked to see tears on his face.

“What? This is what you want, isn't it?” Sam sniffed, looking lost in all the layers he was wearing.

“It's better for you.” He said, though couldn't stop himself from reaching out and wiping away some of the tears with his thumbs.

“Then let me go, why are you stopping me?” Sam asked, though that made more tears fall down his face.

“Come here.” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Sam, pulling him close.

Dean could hear the thump of Sams pants falling as the younger wrapped his arms around him, sobbing lightly into his chest. That alone made Dean get rid of any thoughts of sending Sam away, since Sam now wouldn't act like this. So whatever was wrong with him was effecting more than just his physical looks.

“I don't wanna be alone, I don't like being alone.” Sam said, his voice still shaking a bit.

“It's ok Sammy, I won't make you go, you can stay till we figure out what's going on.”

“You promise?”

“Yea, I promise.”

Dean moved them slowly away from the door, Sam stepping out of his pants and shoes, his socks coming off as well. Moving them over to the chair, Dean starting to sit down, making a small noise when Sam straddled his legs.

“Lets get these layers off of you.” He said softly, taking Sams coat and flannel off, leaving him in his t-shirt.

“I'm scared, what if this isn't it, what if I keep getting younger?” Sam asked, looking up at Dean.

“Cas will figure it out and I'll watch over you.” Dean said, running his hand over Sams back.

“I don't want to be young, I didn't like it the first time, why would I want it again?”

Dean tried to keep the chuckle in. “It wasn't all bad.”

“Says you.” Sam said, giving him a small bitchface.

“Well you don't have school anymore and don't have to worry about moving unless you want to go somewhere else.”

“Yea, those are perks I guess.”

“And was it really all bad when you were a teen?” Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but shut it with a blush on his face when he realized what Dean was talking about.

“I guess not.” He mumbled.

“See, not all bad.”

“But you're not a teen and things are different now.” Sam said, another tear falling down his cheek as he put his head back on Deans shoulder.

Dean frowned, resting his head on Sams, thinking about the old days. The old days of stolen kisses and times together, the times before the fight about college and the fight that ended their relationship. With Dean telling Sam that if he left, they were over. Years later he came to his senses and realized it was dumb, but by then Sam had Jess and things just went down hill from there. He never did stop asking himself what if though. Though could he really bring himself to go back, especially now that he was trying to keep Sam further away. Could he really try and go back just to keep trying to push him away again?

Sam letting out a small sob against him again, woke him up, telling him he needed to make a choice. Either keep Sam away for good, no going back, no nothing. Or try to start again what they gave up and let Sam in again.

“Sammy.”

“I'll go lay down, leave you alone.” Sam said, trying to pull back, only to be stopped by Deans arms.

“That's not what I was going to say.” Dean said softly.

Sam looked up, a questioning look on his red face. “What?”

“They don't have to be that different.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, a small hiccup coming out of his mouth.

Dean gave him a little smile, running the fingers into Sams hair, pulling his face closer, bumping their noses together.

“De.” Sam whispered, want and a little fear fighting in his eyes.

“It's yours if you want it Sammy, I'll be yours again, if you want it.”

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times, a whimper building in his throat, before he pushed forward and their lips met. Dean groaned softly as his hand cradled the back of Sams head, the kiss deepening before turning soft again.

“Can I have all of you?” Sam asked, his cheeks turning red, but his eyes held their want.

“Are you sure Sammy?” Dean asked, their lips catching together as he talked.

“Please?”

Dean nodded a little, wrapping his hands under Sams thighs and lifting him as he stood, moving towards the bed. Laying him on the bed, Dean noticed for the first time that Sam wasn't wearing any underwear as the shirt moved up onto his stomach. Letting out a small groan, he leaned down and kissed Sam sweetly as he moved the shirt up even more.

Part of him felt a bit pervish since Sams body was so young, but the other part of him remembered this. Remembered how Sam looked and felt under him and even though he was so much bigger than him now, it was like riding a bike. He knew just how to touch, how to kiss, how to move.

So when he was finally naked along with Sam and had two fingers pressed slick and wet with lube into him, Sam was moaning. There were gasps and whimpers falling out, most that Dean tried to catch with his lips, since he didn't want any neighbors to get suspicious.

“Dean, please, need you.” Sam gasped, his back arching as Dean added another finger to him.

“Want my cock, baby boy?” Dean asked, kissing Sams stomach.

“Yes, please, now.”

Slipping his fingers out, Dean added a healthy amount of lube to his cock, before spreading Sams legs and moving between them. Working himself into Sam, Dean moaned against his skin, arms bracketing Sams head. By the time that Dean bottomed out, he could feel Sams cock, hard and leaking, against his stomach.

“Close baby?” Dean asked, grinding his hips a little, listening to Sams whimpering moans.

“Yea, please, need to come.”

“Touch yourself for me.”

Sams hand shot down to his cock, small hand working over himself as Dean continued to grind into him. It didn't take longer than a minute, before he was coming on his stomach, moan bubbling out. Dean moaned, the feel of Sam tightening around him, then starting to loosen around him.

“Can I move?”

At Sams little nod, he pulled back slowly before moving forward again, starting a slow rhythm. This he rememberd too, how Sam felt around him, though it was a little different seeing how much bigger he was now. But at the same time, it felt the same, felt like Sam. Felt like home.

Dean could feel tears starting to well up as he continued to move, Sams cock already hardening against his stomach again. If he wasn't sure before about what he was going to do, feeling this again cinched it in his mind. After Sam got bigger, if he still wanted him, he wasn't giving it up again.

“Sammy, Sammy.” Dean moaned, catching his mouth again, this time his own hand coming to mold around Sams cock.

At the touch, Sam jolted under him, moaning into Deans mouth as his hands fitted around the back of Deans neck. Dean could feel Sam starting to tighten around him again, his thrusts starting to get more out of sync. Sam came a half second before Dean did, his hips fitting nearly too hard against Sams, though all the younger did was moan.

As their breathing started to return to normal, Dean rolled to the side, his cock slipping out of Sam, before he pulled the other closer. He could feel Sam starting to stiffen a little, his heart beating a little faster than normal.

Holding Sam tight, Dean kissed his head as he continued to rub his hand up and down Sams back.

“Why don't we get cleaned up and then get some sleep and if things aren't fixed by morning, we'll give a call to Cas and see if he has at least some clue to whats going on?” Dean said, lifting Sams chin, giving him a slow kiss.

“Ok.” Sam agreed, a small smile on his lips as he kissed Dean again.

Things were still going to be a little messy for a while, but they would figure things out, they always did. And they did it best, when they were together.


End file.
